


In the night

by Endmeallyouwant



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, but oh well, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endmeallyouwant/pseuds/Endmeallyouwant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root has a nightmare, good thing our favourite compact Persian sociopath is at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the night

**Author's Note:**

> I legit have no idea what this is. This is why I can't be trusted with a laptop at 4 am. Bad fics happen.

It was one of those nights, the kind of night that the heat lingered long after the sun had disappeared from the world. The kind of night the smell of sweat clung to the air like onions on a knife. The sun had been down for hours, the fading light that illuminated the room. However, the occupant in the room was jilted from sleep by memories remaining from the terrors of her past. She awoke to the pain of a scalpel tearing at flesh, exposing the innards of her ear. She was torn from her sleep, the pain flaring in her skull almost as if she was in that room again, like she was Control’s little prisoner all over again. The blood curdling scream ripped from her throat, leaving it raw and sore. The blood pumping through her almost muffled the sound of the creaking bed springs, almost. Root turned her head to find the culprit of the disturbance. 

Over the noise of the rushing blood in her head, from the painful memories that jilted her from sleep, she could barely hear the voice that spoke, silent like a mouse, a voice full of apprehension. She had forgotten where she had fallen asleep in the wake of the nightmare. 

“Root?” the voice of the women next to her, the one whose presence she had come to accommodate with a sense of home and safety. The strong arms that could hurt her in the most pleasure filled ways. The strong voice of the woman she adored so much, filled with the remnants of her own sleep. Root remained silent, trying to stop the silent tracks of tears that rolled down her cheeks. She turned away and hid her red rimmed and bleary eyes, avoiding the searching eyes of the woman who was beside her. She cursed the sniffle she couldn’t conceal from Shaw.

“Look Root, you don’t have to tell me what this is all about, but whatever it is. It’s over, you’re safe. I’m here with you and we’re safe. I mean, if I could I would shoot whatever it was.” This caught Root’s attention; it prised a laugh passed her lips. Shaw may say she isn’t good at comforting people about their emotions, she doesn’t understand them, but she could definitely lighten the mood. Bring you back from the darkness that was beginning to swallow you whole, bring you back from the cold warehouse. She could rescue you from the horrible cycle of barbiturates and amphetamines, the cycle that never seemed to end. The look on Control’s face, the unflinching face of the woman who had not only tortured you but had tried to kill the woman you love. The need for revenge you felt but you never got to fulfil during your search for Shaw, to get her back from the hands of Greer and his AI God. Although, in reflection was more like an AI devil than a God. 

“God Shaw, didn’t realise you cared so much.” came an attempt to lighten the atmosphere in the room. A forced laugh followed the statement, an attempt to dissipate the tension that had filled the room. The sociopath gave a swift eye roll as an answer, accompanied by an indignant snort. “What?” the hacker replied to the brunette that had managed to her attention since the moment she read her file, what seemed like an eternity ago to her now, in a sense it had been. They met before Samaritan came online; they had survived the AI war. Shaw had been kidnapped and she had lost a part of her. Her heart, although her heart still worked the same, pumping blood to every crevice of her body; ensuring that her body could function and she could continue to live. It was her metaphorical heart, in a sense, it become cold and she felt alone, despite being with Reese and Harold every day. The heart wasn’t an organ keeping her alive, it made her cold, it made her feel like she couldn’t breathe without Shaw. She never gave up on Shaw, how could she? Shaw had walked into her life and she felt like her past didn’t define her, that maybe after all she had done, the families she had torn apart, and that maybe just maybe she could be happy. However, what goes up must go down, Shaw was taken and Root was left with a huge gaping hole left where the compact Persian sociopath had once belonged. 

Shaw moved almost unimaginably fast, she was now straddling root and just a hair breadth from Roots lips, every breathe hit her lips and cast down over her cheeks, chilling the stained tears tracks. Bringing her hand up and cupping Root’s face, lips moving just out of reach of Root’s, speaking into Root’s mouth. Eyes locked onto each other in a burning gaze. A whisper was spoken, if Shaw’s lips weren’t so close she would have sworn she was hearing things. What was said made a lump in her throat and a fluttering in her chest.

“You know that I do.”

Neither one was sure about who initiated it but soon their lips were entangled in a dance that, by now, was familiar to them. Moving with each other in a dance they had entangled in before. All different tempos, although it was the ones that were slow paced and chaste that made Root’s heart thud against her rib cage. Shaw didn’t have to speak the three words fro Root to feel that she felt it. She felt it in every chaste kiss, every eye roll she was gifted for her innuendos, it was in every fibre of her being. The kiss was broken for only a moment, long enough for the participants to have hushed exchange of words. 

“I love you.”

“I know.”


End file.
